Visita a un viejo amigo
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Advertencia antes de seguir leyendo saber que contiene Spoiler del ultimo juego: Modern Warfare 3. Solo Por precaucion.  Price ya ha cumplido, pero aun tiene una ultima mision que llevar a cabo, visitar a un viejo amigo.


Nunca el humo de un puro había sabido tan bien. Makarov colgaba del techo acristalado con el cable retractor del helicóptero que ardía por encima de sus cabezas, alrededor del cuello. Se le había desencajado las vértebras y daba un aspecto enfermizo y azulado al líder nacionalista. Todo había llegado a su fin, la guerra se acabo una semana atrás y todos los culpables han pagado las consecuencias de jugar con la vida de siete mil millones de personas.

Price inhalo otra bocanada de humo. Observo como el puro se iba desintegrando poco a poco a medida que se consumía y el tabaco se transformaba en humo y ceniza. Aun estuvo en el borde del abismo, con una caída vertiginosa hasta el vestíbulo, durante unos minutos, hasta que oyó a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas aproximarse.

Era hora de irse. Se levanto y subió a lo que quedaba de helipuerto. Nikolai ya le esperaba en el helicóptero de transporte. Subió apoyándose en la agarradera del marco de la compuerta y se acomodo en el asiento de la zona de carga, justo detrás del piloto.

- ¿A dónde?- pregunto Nikolai ascendiendo dejando ver una panorámica del edificio ardiendo y de las unidades policiales accediendo por la entrada, algunos se quedaron mirando el helicóptero alegarse paralelo a la costa, otros, los que portaban armas de gran calibre, dispararon contra la aeronave en un intento por detenerla pero estas simplemente rebotaban contra el casco o simplemente pasaban de largo.

- A casa, Nikolai. A casa.- contesto agotado Price que se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento por vencer al sueño que llevaba acechándole desde el comienzo de esa maldita guerra. Nikolai fijo el rumbo y se adentro tierra adentro.

Un mes más tarde Price entraba en el cementerio para veteranos de guerra. Era un día horrible, llevaba toda la semana lloviendo sin parar como si el cielo se hubiera propuesto limpiar toda la sangre derramada en aquella ciudad y en otras muchas a lo largo del mundo.

Era un cementerio gigantesco, demasiado grande en opinión de Price, no debería haber tantas tumbas llenas de hombres y mujeres que habían dado su vida por sus ideales. Nadie que se enfrenta al enemigo con esa muestra de valor debería morir, y menos aun ser olvidadas.

Pero el mundo funcionaba asa. Los muertos eran olvidados y los vivos se jactaban de sus logros haciéndolos propios. Era ley de vida, los muertos no se pueden quejar. Siguió caminando, la lluvia caía a plomo sobre su cabeza ya empapada del viaje hasta allí desde el aeropuerto.

Llego a la zona más moderna de aquel tétrico lugar, los fallecidos en la última gran guerra. No le fue difícil dar con la tumba que buscaba. Era la más blanca de todo el cementerio, o eso le pareció. Se puso a su lado, durante un tiempo se mantuvo en pie, mirando el nombre, dejando que el agua le purgara.

Volvió a leer el nombre. "_John Mac Tavish_"

Se arrodillo poniéndose al a altura de la lapida. Se saco una medalla del bolsillo, eso era lo único que le habían dado, a parte de una disculpa, tras comprobar todos los hechos y descubrir la traición del General Sheperd. Ni se molestaron en hacerlo oficial, se sacaron de la manga que hacerlo público seria una brecha en la seguridad nacional. Como si el país no estuviera abierto en canal tras el ataque de los rusos. No se quejo, por supuesto, estaba acostumbrado a que los gobiernos hicieran lo que quisieran con la verdad.

La verdad, la verdad solo es una mentira difundida a tal escala que es imposible creer que lo sea y acaba convirtiéndose en un hecho verídico. La verdad esta escrita por vencedores y lanzada al pueblo como una carnaza que deben devorar sin preguntar si lo que están comiendo es lo que ocurrió en realidad o lo que han decidido inventarse un grupo de burócratas con intenciones arribistas.

Es lo que siempre ocurre, al finalizar la Segunda Guerra Mundial se decidió inventar que los Japoneses preparaban una contraofensiva, a pesar de que estaban totalmente vencidos, solo para tener la escusa de lanzar dos bombas nucleares y demostrar el potencial bélico estadounidense.

Durante esa misma guerra los rusos, o mejor dicho sus líderes autoimpuestos, culpaban de espionaje a todo l que no fuera miembro activo del partido, incluso esos mismos no estaban totalmente a salvo.

Todo, mentira con el único propósito de controlar a las masas. No iba a cambiar nunca el hombre era un animal de costumbres y mientras le fuera sencillo mentir y salir impune no iba a cambiar. Solo evolucionamos en el borde del precipicio, el problema es que nosotros ya estamos cayendo.

Price, alejo esos pensamientos, no estaba allí para eso. Estaba para visitar a un viejo amigo. Miro por última vez la medalla de plata y escarlata y la deposito a los pies de la losa. La palmeo como si estuviera saludando a su compañero y se levanto de nuevo.

- Ya está hecho, Soap. Ya puedes descansar en paz. Te lo has ganado hijo.- dijo Price mirando directamente al túmulo.

Guardo un minuto de silencio en honor a su amigo caído y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer en ese nuevo mundo que se alzaba entre las cenizas de la destrucción. Como siempre habían hecho y siempre harían los humanos, alzarse rebeldes catástrofe tras catástrofe. Empeñados en sobrevivir.


End file.
